


Homesick

by kinghairington



Series: Steve Harrington x Reader/OC drabbles and one shots [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinghairington/pseuds/kinghairington
Summary: When Dustin’s sister came home from college, the last thing she expected was to get caught up in the search for Dart or have her heart stolen by a certain bat wielding teenager.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** light angst, a little language, allusions to sexual thoughts  
>  **Request:** Could I request a Steve fic based on Taylor Swift's Ready For It please? Idk why but the first few lines especially remind me of him  
>  **A/N:** Requested! This one got away from me. I hope you enjoy what it ended up being. Sorry for the wait. Reader is in her first semester of college.

You were hoping to surprise your mom and brother when you came home early from school. It took some arranging, but you managed to finish your assignments and none of your classes had any tests until right before the winter break. The last few weeks had brought on a lot of stress and you just wanted to get away for awhile. So, you drove from Bloomington to enjoy a long weekend with your family.

As soon as you walked into the house, your little brother ran by clad in all of his old sports gear holding a hockey stick like it was a weapon. He and his friends were always coming up with new games and ways to entertain themselves, so it wasn’t that weird, but he didn’t even stop when he saw you.

“Hey!” You called out. “Dusty!”

Dropping your bag where you stood, you followed him out of the house. Maybe his friends were waiting in the backyard and he was going to lose some game if he didn’t make it out in twenty seconds. He was being a little shit for ignoring you, though.

Was that _bologna_ on the ground?

“Dustin!”

He finally turned to look at you, eyes wide.

“We don’t have time to talk.” He broke out into a run and shouted over his shoulder, “Welcome home!” Then he ran into the shed. Your only option was to follow him.

“Where’s the fire?”

“Get in here!”

Dustin reached out and grabbed your arm, effectively tugging you in with him. He shushed you and pulled the door, closing it just enough so he could see. Looking over his head, you watched silently, thinking maybe his friends were around after all.

But what came out of the house was not one of his friends.

“Do you want to tell me what that thing is?” You hissed into his ear, watching closely as the lizard creature _thing_ ate the lunch meat and approached the cellar. It was just about to go in, but your brother was muttering a few choice words and the thing suddenly whirled toward the shed and stalked over.

Dustin jumped out before you could do anything to protect him, hitting the thing with the hockey stick and causing it to fly into the cellar. You stepped out of the shed as Dustin closed the doors.

When he turned to you, you fixed him with a stare.

“Explain.”

* * *

You were weak. That was the only reason you were driving Dustin over to Mike’s house. That and that monster had killed your cat! Dustin swore that Mike would be able to help find it. It was ridiculous because they were kids, but it didn’t stop you from driving him.

“Shouldn’t we go to the police instead?” You asked, glancing over at him.

“Hopper already knows.”

“What?”

Dustin didn’t reply. You focused back to the road, turning over that new information. The chief of police knew that there were creatures from another dimension in Hawkins and yet a couple of thirteen-year-olds were the ones who could handle it? You shouldn’t have come home, that was all there was to it.

As soon as you parked in front of the Wheeler house, Dustin jumped out. Again, you were left with two options: follow him or stand by while he did something dangerous.

With a groan, you got out of the car and approached the front door. Dustin was talking to Mr. Wheeler and you lifted a hand in greeting, but the man ignored you and you inwardly rolled your eyes. Sometimes it was nice to not have a father around.

“Son of a bitch. You’re really no help at all, you know that?”

You snorted as Mr. Wheeler said, “Language!” Dustin was already walking back to you.

“Okay, now we can go to Chief Hopper,” you said, but Dustin’s attention was on something over your shoulder. When you turned, you swore you felt your heart jump.

You knew Steve Harrington. Or, rather, you knew who he was because, even if you were a year ahead of him in school, he had been the most popular guy for several years. A few of your friends had even been hurt by his carefree attitude when it came to relationships. Yeah, you knew his type all too well. You stood by while Dustin talked to him, but as soon as Dustin headed for Steve’s car and started talking about a bat, you were fully into the conversation.

“What bat?” You and Steve asked at the same time, but only one of you was truly confused. Steve was playing dumb.

“The one with the nails.”

“Nails?” Your eyes widened and you stared at Steve. He was off to his car in a flash.

“You’re not leaving me here!” You rushed to Steve’s car and he reluctantly unlocked the back door for you, waiting for you to get in before he started the ignition.

“No offense,” Steve said, staring at you in the rearview mirror as he spoke, but his words were meant for Dustin. “What is she doing here?”

“This is my sister.”

Dustin looked at him with an expression that could only be described as ‘duh, dumbass’ and Steve focused on you. “What do you know?”

You explained the little bit of information that Dustin told you and Steve looked at you, embarrassed, when Dustin told him to stop staring and focus on getting the three of you to your house.

* * *

Steve went down into the cellar alone, equipped with the bat that Dustin had mentioned. It had nails sticking out of it. That should have been the craziest thing you’d seen in the last couple of hours, but it just wasn’t.

The creature - Dart as Dustin named it when he took it as a pet - was already gone when you and Dustin joined Steve in the cellar.

“I should’ve stayed at school,” you muttered, earning a snort of amusement from Steve. Dustin headed back up the stairs while complaining of pain in the ass sisters.

It was dark, so the three of you decided to camp out in the living room until sunrise. You wouldn’t be able to do anything regarding Dart until the next morning anyway, and you did feel more comfortable that someone else would be in the house. There was too much new information about Hawkins running through your head.

“Why did you come back?” Steve asked, watching as you threw a pillow and blanket onto the couch. “It’s not even the weekend.”

“I wanted to see my family.” You sat down on the couch. “Instead, I get caught up in this bullshit.”

He visibly winced at your words. You opened your mouth to ask if he was okay when Dustin came back in and started talking about your plan for the next day.

Steve didn’t say anything else to you that night.

The next morning wasn’t much better. You were supposed to be focusing on putting raw meat onto the train tracks to trap Dart, but instead, you were tuned into the conversation going on in front of you. Steve was cute, but he gave horrible advice. Still, you didn’t interrupt him, especially when he told Dustin the secret to his hair. But you did let out a laugh which he caught onto, his cheeks reddening. It was endearing, to say the least. You brushed that feeling aside as the three of you reached the junkyard.

That was when the fun started.

Steve was an idiot, going out and allowing himself to be bait for Dart and his buddies, but you had to agree with Dustin. He was also awesome. A reckless idiot, but awesome.

* * *

The rest of the night and its events went by too fast to focus on much more than the fact that you could seriously die. Dustin could die. Your eyes followed him closely, afraid to let him go for even a second.

You were relieved when Chief Hopper left with Eleven, a girl who could control things with her mind, and the entire Byers family left with Nancy Wheeler in tow. You and Steve were on the same page; you were going to stay and wait for them to come back. No one else was leaving.

The kids, however, had other plans.

They were adamant that they needed to do everything they could to help Eleven in her quest. Maybe they had a good point, but you weren’t budging. There was no way you were going to go to those tunnels. Thankfully Steve backed you up and for a while, you were like a team against these kids that were on a mission to kill themselves.

Then you met Billy Hargrove. Or, rather, he crashed into the house and ruined everything.

Suddenly, you were left in charge of all of the kids when Steve got the shit beat out of him by this new guy you had never seen. Max held her own against him and that left Billy passed out on the Byers’ floor.

Steve, meanwhile, was passed out in the backseat of Billy’s car.

And you were in the driver’s seat taking directions from Lucas to the tunnels.

Steve woke up halfway through the ride and you grimaced at the sound of his yelling. You were sure he was going to be mad at you for this.

“It was either this or leave you behind,” you said as you drove, taking a sharp turn when Lucas directed you.

Steve began screaming again and you rolled your eyes. Some boys were so dramatic.

Things escalated even more after you got into the tunnels, staying as close to Dustin as possible. Even when he approached Dart and started feeding him candy bars. You didn’t want to leave him, but a hand wrapped around your wrist, pulling you away and toward the exit. Thankfully Dustin was behind you a second later.

The kids rushed out of the tunnels as the demo-dogs raced toward you and you held your breath, Steve holding you against him when they got closer. You were sure this was it. You were dead, you were going to be eaten by these creepy dog-lizard hybrids and that was going to be it for you.

But they just ran right past.

Looking up at Steve in bewilderment once they were gone, you smiled. He sent you one that caused your heart to speed up. It was the worst time to be attracted to someone.

“Let’s get out of here,” you whispered, pulling away and climbing up the rope without another word.

* * *

“Let me clean up your face,” you said when Steve dropped you and Dustin off. Dustin went ahead of you to the door. He was already half-asleep and you weren’t surprised that he was already in his room with the door closed when you and Steve came in. “Sit. I’ll go get the first aid kit.”

He chose the couch and you pulled the ottoman over, sitting with your legs between his as you checked and cleaned all of his wounds. It was silent for several minutes while you worked. He squeezed your knee when you rubbed the antiseptic over one, particularly deep cut. You didn’t say anything, even if a spark did rush up your spine at the action.

“I can come by tomorrow and take you to get your car,” he offered. When you peeked at him, there was a hopeful look in his eyes. You didn’t mention that you could have walked. It was sweet of him and, even if you didn’t want to admit it, it felt good to have a boy do something unnecessarily nice for you.  

“Sure. That would be great.” You smiled softly and finished up with his face before standing up. “Are you okay to drive?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ve been in a couple fights before.”

You remembered him coming into school the year before with his face bruised up after getting into a fight with Jonathan Byers over Nancy Wheeler. That was right; he just broke up with Nancy and you were supposed to be unattached. Constantly unattached was best for you.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.” You forced another smile on your lips and two of you walked to the door, ignoring the way his eyes were glued to your face. “Thanks for helping Dustin.”

Steve shrugged and stepped out of the house. “He’s pretty cool.”

“Sometimes.”

Just like that, the conversation dropped and you were left standing there awkwardly avoiding each other’s gaze.

“See you later,” you said and, finally, he nodded and went to his car. You watched as he got in and drove off.

You barely slept that night, but he kept his promise and came over at 10 to drive you to your car. He ended up hanging out with Dustin the rest of the day, and the day after that.

* * *

When Sunday afternoon rolled around, Steve was still there.

It was time for you to leave and go back to school where stress was awaiting you like a punch to the gut. You barely saw your mom the entire time you were home. Your time was full of fighting off monsters instead. It wasn’t the relaxing weekend you anticipated. If anything, it had added a little more on top of what you were already dealing with at school.  

You only had one bag, but Steve still carried it to your car, because evidently, he did things like that. What a jerk.

“Are you going to take my spot now?” You asked, your voice coming out harsher than you intended.

“What? No.” He shook his head and he looked so damn sincere that you couldn’t help but laugh.  
“I was kidding.”

“Oh, yeah, I knew that.”

A wide smile formed on your face and you took the bag from him, muttering a quick “thanks,” and threw it into your backseat. When you looked back at him, he was staring.

His eyes searched your face. There was something special about his eyes and those damn moles on his face and neck. You briefly wondered if there were more of them anywhere else on his body. You were so caught up in that thought and staring right back at him that you had a fake a cough to turn your attention away. What were you doing? He was in high school. High school boys only brought heartache. You had sworn them off while you were in high school and you weren’t going to let this boy get under your skin. It didn’t matter how cute he was or how much you already wanted to run your fingers through his hair.

“See you later,” you said, getting into your car without another glance at him.

For the next few weeks, you were so focused on school that you barely had time to think about what happened in Hawkins. That didn’t stop Steve from showing up in your dreams, though. It was easy enough to ignore with classes, parties, and letting your friends set you up with the _perfect_ guys. 

But as soon as you got home for winter break, Steve was sitting in the living room like he lived there.

“No offense, but what are you doing here?” You asked, shooting his words back at him. He didn’t even have the courtesy to look offended. He just stood up and walked over, taking your bag. What was he - a concierge?

“Dustin told me you were coming home.” He shrugged. That was enough answer to him, you supposed. But you needed more than that. Grabbing his hand that was holding the bag, you met his eyes.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” you burst out. Okay, so, that wasn’t how you meant for this go. In fact, you doubted that you were going to see him again, especially not in your house, but there he was. He was right in front of you and there was no way you could ignore it anymore.

Steve looked surprised by your outburst this time.

“Not bad stuff, I hope.”

You let out a breath as you rolled your eyes to the ceiling, a blush quickly fighting its way up your neck.

“No. Nope, not bad at all.” Oh, if he only knew what your dreams were like.

“That’s good, then,” he said, dropping your bag and wrapping his fingers around yours. “Because I keep thinking good stuff about you, too.”

Your breath caught in your throat.

“Like what?”

It was his turn to blush.

“Just - just how you’re doing and stuff like that.”

You laughed softly and squeezed his hand.

“You’ll have to be more specific.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why?”

“Your brother’s home.”

Oh.

Biting your lip to try to hide the smile that was growing on your face, you looked at him.

“Maybe you can tell me later. I’ll be home for a few weeks.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

His thumb grazed your wrist and you sighed. He was probably still hurting over his recent breakup and you didn’t want to like someone right now, but you weren’t looking for a relationship. Even if his eyes told you he could fall for you in no time.

You were already in way too deep.


End file.
